The present invention relates generally to a body warming bladder for containing a heated liquid to provide warmth to a user's body.
Known hot water bottles of relatively thick rubber or like materials are generally of a flat, rectangular shape and do not conform easily to the shape of parts of the body to be warmed, such as the feet, for example. Thus, typically, only a relatively small area is actually in contact with the bottle at any one time. Also, they are only suitable for using in one place and cannot easily be carried around during everyday activities. Water beds can be heated, but are typically relatively expensive and have other disadvantages.